With the continuous increase of computing requirements, particularly in mobile computing field, a processor is developing towards a direction of a high-frequency multi-core processor, which has a greatly increased parallel processing capability in unit time, and meanwhile, brings about a relatively great power consumption burden. Reducing an ineffective power consumption problem of the processor is of great significance for a computing system, especially for a mobile handheld computing device.
The prior art proposes a technical solution, where once a CPU usage is greater than a usage threshold, a CPU frequency is set to a maximum frequency. However, in this frequency adjustment manner, a CPU is enabled to always work at the maximum frequency after the CPU usage is greater than the usage threshold, which causes unnecessary power waste of the CPU.